4ever L0VE
by digilalalalalove
Summary: michi and sorato . taichi's the baddest player in obaida, but what happens when his first love comes back? Matt realizes that he made the biggest mistake of his life.. R&R please ! first story ive ever written :D
1. So it begins

Summary : 4 people have been affected by love, hurt and friendship. Things have been said that can never be taken back, will they ever be able to move on ?

(mainly michi and sorato , with alittle bit of joexjun, izzyxoc)

Author's Note : Sorry for the bad grammar, and spelling mistakes . I know it makes you cringe. LOL. Ps – constrictive critics are wanted , I want to improve my writing so people can enjoy my thoughts yaaaaaar .

DISCLAIMER : I unfortunately do not own digimon :3 haha.

CHARACTERS :

Yamato "MATT" Ishida - 23

Taichi "TAI" Kamiya - 23

Sora T - 23

Mimi - 22

Joe -24

Jun-24

Izzy-22

Catherine-22

**THE STORY BEGINS**

( In Obaida )

Taichi was in the car blasting the music up waiting for matt to get ready so they could hit the club.

The 23 year old stared into space when he heard his best friend jump into the car "Are you ready or WHAAT ?" he asked matt.

The cool calm blondie replied " i dont think im ready for this, im still not over her"

"COMMON MAN you have got to be kidding me, she fully left you to go overseas after you guys had that huge fight! Its been 5 years! "Taichi said flabbergasted.

"And what about you huh? Ever since mimi left you've been the biggest playboy Obaida has every seen man, what did you even say to her after prom that made her leave with Sora?" Taichi looked sad. The topic of Mimi or Sora affected the boys so much because, those were the only girls they truly ever loved and respected.

"Whatever man lets just go and get the LADIES" taichi said excitedly as he tried to forget about her. Matt rolled his eyes.

Matts POV:

We were at karma and the moment i stepped in i smelled alcohol, perfume, and dancing. Also that very moment I lost taichi. He was probably dancing with his usual girls, getting down and dirty.

Everyone knew me and Taichi Kamiya were Obaida's most eligible bachelors. Taichi was the easy one (the casanova of them all), and i was known as the typical emotional, bad boy, hard to get one.

The media had it right on this one. I suddenly felt a strong disgusting perfume come over me, and a girl rubbing her body against me. "Excuse me" I said as I looked down to notice my ex-whore-girlfriend, Tina, literally grinding on me.

"Get the fuck off me tina, im serious", i said to her in rude tone. "Oh mattie, i know you like it, lets just have a little fun tonight" her high shrilly voice cooed. I literally snapped "why don't you go grind on the guy you cheated on me with, dont tell me he got bored of you too?" yes I was pissed. Tina used me for money and fame, just like the other 5 girls i dated. To me that's disgusting but to most guys like Taichi they just want to hook up with any hot girl they could find. I literally shook her off me and went off to find Tai, I couldn't take it anymore. Must my past HAUNT me? I let the one girl who truly ever loved me slip away just like that, god i just wanted to bawl like a baby, and howl like a wolf. I grabbed Taichi and whispered "let's go NOW". These two blonde bimbos glared at me as I was cockblocking Tai. "Matt my man, do you want one of em?" pointing his head to the sluttier one. I shook my head; I've had enough with girls these days

Or maybe I was lying to myself and waiting for her to come back. "Tai I'm so taking your car if you don't hurry up". "Alright Alright Im coming" Taichi slurred. Was Taichi going to have a bad hangover tomorrow? I sped through the lanes and got Taichi to stay at my place, i felt bad for cockblocking him, so i decided i should nurse him in the morning. I looked at my phone "one new message , press one to hear it " I did as I was told and pressed one." YAAAAMAMAMAMAMATOOEE ,I finally finally finally purposed to hikari-chan" my drunk baby brother shouted through the voicemail. Great, my takeru was getting married before me, fuck. Wait till Taichi hears about this, he's going to penalize Takeru on sex-after-marriage. What a hypocrite. I sighed as I looked at group photo with the digidestineds. Me and Sora were holding hands. Taichi and Mimi were kissing. Man how I would wish to go back to the old days. But in reality I knew I had to forget about the past.

(In New York )

Mimi had her ipod on blast as she was giving herself a manicure. " EFF MICHAEL, EFF TAICHI, EFF MEN ". She screamed. Jun and Sora her roommates stared at each other giggling. Sora was on the phone with David and Tom. While Jun was on the computer talking to Joe. " Mimi get off my bed, my important designs are there, don't crinkle them" Sora said. Mimi just stuck her tongue out. " Guys I'm going on a date with Joe tonight, can we please go shopping ? " Jun blushed. Jun had always felt bad when discussing her boyfriend because Sora and Mimi had yet to find Mr. Perfect. Sora STILL wasn't over Matt, and Mimi's last boyfriend Michael had turned out to be GAY. When the girls were 18 Mimi's daddy (the biggest lawyer in Japan mainly Obaida) offered the girls a penthouse in New York. Mimi was delighted to because she wanted to get away from Tai, and Sora thought this would be the perfect opportunity for fashion school and mainly to get away from Matt, the guy who made Sora lose her soul, in Jun's point of view. It had taken Sora 2 years to get out of her depressed state, and Mimi had this vengeance against Tai. Jun had come to New York with Joe, but her mom was more comfortable if she lived with girls. "Hey there's a message on our phone" Sora pointed out. "SOR,MEEMS,JUNY guess what you guys WILL not believe the amazing news TAKERU PROPOSED TO ME AND I SAID YESSS " Hikari screamed, literally deafening the girls. " The wedding will happen next month, babes and I know you guys are all the way in New York, but YOU have to make it PLEASE!" kari said in a more relaxed voice. "WOW, who knew that these youngins would get married before us" Mimi said. "Whatever at least we have an excuse to get Joe to pay for our dresses and tickets " Jun exclaimed." See this is the reason you find a doctor for a boyfriend. They might not always be there for you but at least their money will be "The three girls giggled.

Sora's POV:

It was burning in the streets of New York. I grabbed onto my girlies hoping we wouldn't get lost. We went to Vera Wang, Versace, Luis Vuitton, but decided that I would be making the dresses. I was ecstatic that my best friends trusted me on how fab they look. I promised them I wouldnt disappoint. Yes, I knew I was a disappointment to my family and especially Matt. Its foolish because I still love him and he's hurt me in more ways imaginable. Mimi was willing to throw a rock at me to get me back to my senses but I guess love does this to all of us. I've tried contacting my mom, but she won't hear from me. I thought we got closer after the digital days, but when time goes by you return to your own self. She wanted me to be the typical "doctor, lawyer, or just running the flower shop." I knew I couldn't do it, so I broke free I told her I would be who I want to be. I remember her exact words "if you want to be a slutty designer then go ahead. But here's one thing SORA never speak to me or look at me ever again. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ouch I know, I was only 18, so I went to my boyfriend and we had a huge argument. And that was it I was done with Japan, him and my so called supporting fam. My whole tomboy phase whipped out and I changed into a "Mimi". I looked down to what I was wearing, a plain white see through tank top, black short shorts, high heels, and my tna purse. Mimi loved my style now, and Jun was just pleased i got out of my depression. I finally got out of my trance when I felt someone feel my ass. I turned to see this middle-aged man, who could pass as my father, grope me. I punched him and Jun who saw the whole thing cussed at him. I felt violated, I felt like a skank, slut, whore, a girl who looked easy. Mimi hugged me and Jun reassured me that he just did that, because I was "hot". Yeah right I was the curviest out of my friends, it was because of tennis. I told Jun to take the car next time, and that we should go to fabric village so I could get some silk for the dresses. I remembered the time Matt punched this guy because he asked for my number and wouldn't stop asking me, literally stalking me. Oh how I missed him, I laid my head on Jun's shoulder as we were sitting on the subway heading to fabric village.

(In Obaida)

Taichi's POV:

I had called in sick to work. I'm the second highest paid lawyer, after my boss of course. To you, you probably think my life is amazing with the girls, the money , the cars. But its not, i hate every single piece of it; if I could I would take everything that happened that day back. The day I lost the love of my life. You see i was still a player back then, you get a lot of girls when you're the captain of the soccer team. But everything changed when I and Mimi started dating.

_FLASHBACK :_

_Night of prom - at Tai's House _

_"BABE I cant believe I'm actually wearing pink because of you". _

_Mimi giggled "i actually make you do a lot of things you don't want to do" _

_Mimi leaned in and kissed Taichi, who deepened the kiss. _

_"Now you two love birds come on to the living room so we could take a picture of you" Mom said _

_Mimi blushed but held onto me as i carried her to the living room. She screamed and kicked me thus making us drop on the couch in front of my family. _

_We both got into place blushing and took a billion pictures. Mom loves Mimi and Dad thinks Mimi's the one. _

_I tell Mom that the limo's probably here to pick us up. She ushers us to the elevator. _

_I look at Mimi; man does she EVER look gorgeous. I whisper in her ear "baby you look beautiful"_

_I feel her shiver so i get closer until the elevator opens. We hop into the limo to see Matt, Sora, Izzy, His girlfriend, my eyes stop at Catherine my ex girlfriend, who is also Matt's cousin. _

_I frown immediately, knowing Catherine is here to ruin my night. Catherine and me dated for 5 months, she was my so called "everything" until I found out she cheated on me with this French dude. So I immediately broke up with the skank. I was so fucking happy with Mimi the love of my LIFE._

_I clearly knew Catherine still loved me. But my main focus was on my girlfriend Mimi. Sora and Matt were all lovey dovey. Izzy and his girlfriend were making out. And me and Mimi were touchy touchy. _

_We got to the place where I was with Mimi the whole night, well until the end because Catherine asked me to met her at the side so I told Meems to get me a drink which she gladly abided to. I knew Mimi would freak if she saw me and Cat together. I told Catherine straight up that I didn't love her and she was like " Tai just give me one more chance", before I could speak she KISSED me. My eyes went huge and I was so shocked I pushed her away, but Mimi saw us. Her eyes went into shock mode, I heard her heart break, I saw the tears in her eyes. She looked at me in the eye and said " Were over " then she slapped me. Matt saw the slap and rushed over to my side as I put my hand to the place were she hit me. As Sora aided Mimi, Sora gave me the dirtiest look and went with Mimi who was bawling her eyes out. _

_I looked at Catherine and repeated to her " look what you did now, I don't love you and i never will". _

_The Next Day - Matt's place_

_I had crashed at Matt's place. I had bloodshot eyes and felt like i was about to die. "What happened man?" my best friend asked in worry. "it's nothing, except for me and Mimi being over" I said sadly. I kept calling her, knocking on her house, going to the places we used to shop at, our old hangouts but she never answered. A week later Matt and Sora broke up and Matt went into depression mode, and Sora disappeared just like Mimi. We realized from Yolei that our exes had left us for good, and went to America. Me and Matt were heartbroken._

_End of FLASHBACK_

_I really never got to explain my side of the story to Mimi; she jut assumed that I cheated on her. I'm disgusted to claim that I'm a player, and afraid of what she would actually think of me if she heard that. I needed to change, and a quick one. _

**To be continued**


	2. Girlies We Are Back

This story was made for the sole purpose of procrastinating

I hope you liked the first part, I can't wait for everyone's review (:

But I really can't wait I'm to excited to go onto the next chaptuuuuuurr !

**We Are Back**

Mimi's POV:

The moment I came out of that airport I grinned to see Obaida. Man have I ever missed this place. Sora tapped me and pointed at the men with the black suits, gosh did they look like the men in black. I giggled and told Sora that those were our escorts because daddy wanted me to have a smooth sail. Sora rolled her eyes and for the billionth time asked me if it was really okay for her staying at Dad's place. I told her that Dad considered her as his daughter so it really didn't matter, and that Daddies place was huge. We got into the car, and I called Jun to see if she got to Joe's grandparents place (which is right outside Obaida) safely. She told me that she was so scared to meet his family she was ready to shit her pants. I gave my infamous Mimi laugh and told her that she just HAD to marry Joe because they were the perfect couple. Sora had dozed off, and soon after I went to sleep. I literally jolted from my seat, as I see Sora grinning telling me that we were finally here. You see Kari's wedding is in 1 month but Sora, Jun and I decided we should stay for 3 months in Obaida cause we missed this place so much. I put on my Ray Ban's and stepped out of the limo, I instantly see cameras and the paparazzi's yelling "Please tell us what your relationship with Taichi Kamiya is? Did he get his high status because of you? Did you use Taichi?" Fucking politics, and why the fuck are they mentioning Tai. I flashed them my signature smile as I grabbed Sora and ran into the lobby. "What the hell was that?" Sor asked. I shook my head and replied "I guess people really like my Dad". We got to my Dad's Trump apartment and I knocked on the door anxious to see what my Dad looked like. Did he have a beard, a goatee, was he bald all these questions rummaged in my head. He opened the door in his frikken robe, but at least he looked normal. I kissed him as he hugged me and Sor. Sora was staring at something; I looked to see what it was. It was a blonde bimbo, half my dad's age in one of his bathrobes. I looked at Sora, who knew I was about to cry, how could my dad have not changed. My mom didn't leave him for nothing. Fuck, I hate PLAYERS: /.

Taichi's POV:

I was at work, when my secretary told me I had a meeting at 5pm. I yelled at her and told her to bring me my daily star bucks, and newspaper. I needed a personal assistant, NTS: Ask boss for a personal assistant. My phone rang and I picked up. "Did you see the newspaper?" My best friend asked in a sad tone. "No, why did something happen?" I asked because I was concerned whenever Matt had that "emo" voice. "Ill just let you see it first, I want to see your face when you read it" Matt chuckled. "Hey, want to meet up after work?" He asked. "Wow how bad can the news be, is it the normal TAICHI HOOKSUP WITH YET ANOTHER BIMBO, and sure when my meeting ends which will probably be by 7pm k?" I said. "Haha just wait, and okay" Matt hung up first. The suspense was killing me. "RACHEL?" I heard puffing and wheezing, as she showed me that she had the newspaper and coffee. I grinned and hugged her, while getting back to my office with the rituals in hand. I sipped my coffee as I opened the newspaper. I literally threw up, or felt like I was hallucinating. Right in front of me was a picture of Mimi and her gorgeous smile, and Sora and her beautiful face glowing on the paper. The headline read "MULTI-BILLIONAIRE'S DAUGHTER RETURNS". I immediately threw the paper in the recycling bin, as I rested my head on the table. Tears rolled out of my eyes, the face I've been trying to avoid for the past 5 years suddenly appeared without a warning. Rachel paged me, telling me that one of my clients had arrived. I wiped my tears as I let this woman into my office. She was the average red-head who had an amazing body.

"Taichi KAMIYA, do you remember me?" I shook my head and apologized as I saw how disappointed she was. Rule number 1: Do not make a client upset, even if you despise them.

"Can you please remind me?" I said in a fake sweet voice. She touched my thigh and replied "At club karma we … hooked up!" How drunk was I to actually hook up with this … this …. Thing.

I gave her an awkward laugh, pulled up her file and said "So what can I do for you today ?"

"WEEEELL, my husband found out I was cheating on him, so he wants a divorce which I gladly oblige to" she said winking at me. I gave her a disgusted look while she was checking her legs.

"I can give you a quick divorce; just make sure you make him sign this and your signature as well. This will be finished in no time." Rule number 2: No matter how bad the situation is always do, what the client tells you to do, (business matters only.)" "MHMM, Oh by the way here's my calling card" she growled. When she left I threw it in the recycling. The things I do when I'm drunk.

MATT'S POV:

I was at the restaurant, waiting for Taichi to get his ass up here. I thanked god that the media didn't follow me or, that in today's news article it didn't mention me and Sora. She looked gorgeous in the pictures, though she was wearing revealing clothes. You see I don't like my girls revealing their bodies to the public, especially the media. The media has always chased me for the past 5 years because of my band, the wolves. They've hurt my friends and my families by the rumors. That's why my band decided to go on hiatus for a year or so after the news broke out that Akira allegedly raped a girl. We knew it was total bullshit because the girl has tried it out on so many other celebrities, but we all wanted a break. Most of the band settled down with their girls and had fun. But for me I'm still waiting for my girl, to ask if she could ever forgive me.

Taichi grinned at me, and I returned the smile.

"I haven't seen you in forever, sorry I'm late I had a hectic day" my brunette friend said. I smiled and told him not to worry. I wanted Taichi to fess up his feelings for the incident that happened between him and Mimi.

"We need to talk about what happened five years ago because it's all a mystery" I said. Taichi nodded and replied "So this is basically what went down, Catherine asked me to talk to her so I did, then she went ape shit on me and kissed me, Mimi booked it and slapped me, then she said we were over. I didn't even have a chance to explain myself. But if Mimi ever wants to even talk to me I'll gladly give her the surveillance camera of what went down that night. It CLEARLY shows Cat kissing me, and Catherine even said that she was willing to tell Mimi the truth." I looked at him and understood a different side of him. I frowned when he asked me what happened with Sora that night. We ordered our food and I said:

"_The day before Sora and me broke up, my band manger told us to break up with all our girlfriends because if the public found out we would loose our fan girls and that we couldn't debut, so the night Sora came over she was crying, telling me that she was going to live with me and stuff like that. I was so heartbroken because out of the 3 years me and Sor went out I've never seen her cry like that day I did. Instantly I remembered what my manger said and I told her. She started saying how it was either her or the band. I was like how could you say that the band is my DREAM, my sole purpose, y'know. She then said that she was willing to give up her dream to be a fashion designer to be with me. I told her NO right away, and that we should break up. Taichi I was pissed, I didn't know why I said the things I said. I guess I was upset because she couldn't understand how much the band meant to me. I should have helped her out, comfort her like all the times she comforted me. If I could go back in time I would give up the fucking band to be with her."_ Matt said looking down at his food that was given.

Tai was speechless "Man, she must have felt so hurt; Matt I'm so ready to give your ass a whooping. I told you not to hurt her."

"Your right, I deserve a whooping, but the weird thing is the day I went looking for Sora to apologize, her Mom said that she didn't live with her anymore." "Weird shit" Taichi agreed. One of Tai's securities had informed him that the paparazzi were on their way. We quickly got the food to go, and got into my BMW.

"WHEW, what about your car?" I asked my best friend. "Securities got it, don't worry, you know ever since she's been back I've stopped my player ways" He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "She's only been back for 2 days, HUGE improvement" my sarcastic comment made him hit me. "Ill change slowly it takes time, I'm thinking of actually letting my Mom stay with me while she's back in Obaida for Kari's wedding." "Wow you really are changing" I grinned. "Don't make me go kung-fu on you, oh by the way when your brother's bachelor party?" Tai laughed. "No clue, I forgot to tell you Joe's coming did you know his steady girlfriend is JUN!!!!!!" "The one that stalked you during high school" Tai said. "Yea, she's best friends with Sor and Meems" I smiled. "Where do you get all you information from?" Taichi asked. "Takeru who gets it from Hikari OR Joe OR Izzy OR Yolei" I snickered.

We finally arrived at Tai's place, who thanked me and told me we should have another guy's night out. I sped home to take a long bath, when I got a call from my dad. "Yamato Matt Ishida, your brother's wedding is in a month and I need a place to stay while my apartment is being renovated. I' moving in tomorrow, I hope Sora's there" I groaned, with my dad coming he was willing to do anything to make me and Sora get back together.

Hope you liked that chapter: D

REVIEW I know there wasn't a lot of love but ITS COMING heh I think ;)


	3. Parties, Making Out, God Parents

WHOA I think I'm on some kind of writing drug, but I guess its cause digimon is my passion hehe

I'm not even waiting for people to review ARGH! I'm so impatient

3 chapters in 1 day: D FIGHTING!

The Party Crashes 

KARI'S POV:

"Takeru you better not have any strippers here tonight, because if you do the wedding is OFF" I yelled to my fiancé who was getting the reservations for my bachelorette party ready. Yup that was my hubby to be, he wanted my party to go smoothly and perfect. "Of course not baby, do you actually think your brother would let me do that, besides I'm a one man kind of person" Takeru chuckled. I grinned and told him that I should be heading out because I had a family meeting with the Kamiya's. And knowing my family I knew there would be a fight between Mom and Dad, and that Taichi probably didn't have the will power to stop the fight, so I hurriedly got to the restaurant. I got to the place were my brother reserved, and saw that my Mom and Taichi were waiting on Dad and me. "There's our princess" Taichi grinned. "Hikari-chan you look way to skinny, hasn't Takeru been feeding you" My mom asked in a concerned voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled at my moms concern. "Mom it's for the wedding, I want to look perfect" I reassured her. Mom let out a sigh. "Where is that man" Mom said as her patience was running low. She was ready to bombard me and Taichi with questions about our love lives, which would surely make us blush. We both knew Dad didn't want to be around Mom, and rather have a separate family meeting. Mom's shocking questions started with Taichi when she said "So Taichi have you been keeping up with your whores lately" This question made my brother look down upon himself as he replied "Mom I've just been messed up for the past few years and haven't found true love yet, not everyone's lucky like Hikari" God, did my brother have to make me feel so bad for getting married, but the next question surprised me when she asked "So do you guys use protection?, Taichi you haven't even settled down and knowing how many women you've slept with there's going to be one "spermmie" going into the women, you should be careful! And Hikari you better be using protection but you're not as bad as your brother" I blushed as Taichi replied "MOOM you have got to be kidding me, I'm not some evil Casanova, and to be precise I always use protection. I don't want any mini Taichi's running around the street anytime soon." "Of course, Of course whatever my dear son says so Tai, Hikari is it true?" "Is what true momma?" I stammered knowing exactly what she was going to ask. Taichi closed his eyes. "MIMI AND SORA, are they actually back for good?" Taichi looked at me for this one. "Momma their not back for good, they are just here for the wedding, and looking for some job experiences." I quietly said as I looked at my brother's face drop when I said that they were temporarily here. "Hmm, that means Taichi only has a few months to win Mimi's heart back" Taichi's mouth fell wide open. "Mom, Mimi and I broke up 5 YEARS ago, she wants nothing to do with me" my brother said oblivious to the facts. Finally my Dad did something right as he interrupted the awkward "interview". "I'm so sorry I'm late Hikari, Taichi, I definitely wont be late for tomorrows wedding." I gave him a nod but I found it quite rude that he didn't apologize to my mother; after all he was wasting her time as well. Taichi gave Dad a smile but I could see right through him, I knew he wanted to beat the living shit out of our "father" who decided to walk out on our family once Taichi turned 18. We discussed how the wedding was going to go down and what time I wanted the families to actually meet. I know I should have let them all meet ALONG time ago. But it was the only time my parents were available. Taichi and I quickly excused ourselves as we had our bachelorette/bachelor parties to attend too. Tai toke Mom with him, as I chatted with Dad and escorted him to his car. I saw Sora and Mimi chitchatting with Mom as Taichi stared at them through his car. God was my brother a Big Baby.

MIMI'S POV:

She tapped me on the shoulder as I turned around to see Taichi's Mom. I blushed as Sora looked at me amused. I talked to her, as she told me about her divorce, (I guess I lost respect for her ex-husband), how Taichi was holding up (she told me not to believe the media), and how excited she was to see me all glamed up for tomorrow. I sensed someone watching me, as I looked around to find none other than the cheating scumbag Taichi Kamiya staring or being dazed at me. I frowned, my overly glossed lips and kissed Ms. Kamiya on the cheek telling her how I had to book an appointment with the makeup store for tomorrows wedding. She gladly let go of me, as I tugged Sor to follow me. "AWKWARD MUCH?" I said to Sora. "Affirmative, and was that Taichi watching us from his car?" Sora stated. I nodded, rolled my eye and said "We better book the appointment and meet up with Jun to get to Kari's bachelorette party." " Alright, but I'm going to warn you I am not drinking anything at that party you know how I get all sentimental and always speak the truth when I get drunk" My best friend replied. I giggled as I recalled my memories of all those drunken nights I had with Jun and Sora, and how we would stay up till 5am blabbing about the boys who broke our hearts. I had to admit I still had a little love for Tai but I wanted to see how badly he had changed, was he really the players of all players, and hear his side of the story of what went down that night. We booked 3 makeup sessions with Make up Forever, to make sure we looked all glam for the wedding tomorrow, which also meant we would be missing to ending quarter of Hikari's bachelorette party. Also Sora would finally reveal her dresses she made for the wedding, tonight. "Do I look skanky?" I asked Sora who was driving her Lexus to Kari's restaurant reservations. "Were wearing similar outfits Hun, we could look skanky together" Sora chuckled. I looked at our outfits; I was wearing a pink Hanes t-shirt, short shorts, with Jimmy Choo high heels, compared to Sora who was wearing a white plain V-neck that exposed her cleavage, and light blue skinny jeans with Alfred Sung heels. She looked more laid back with her Ray Ban's as I looked like I was ready to bitch at anyone. "MIMI you look perfectly fine, it's not like were going to a baby shower like common, were here to have FUN. Besides it's only going to be US girls." My best friend knew how to make me feel better.

SORA'S POV:

Someone called my cell phone as I was driving. I signaled Mimi to put it on speaker. "Girlies were are YOU, you guys are LATE! And guess what, Joe just informed me that the guys will be having dinner at the same place as us, GREAT!" Jun said in a sarcastic voice. Mimi and I stared at each other with our eyes bulging. "You have GOT to be kidding me, I totally look like a skank and Taichi gets to see it" Mimi screamed. "PSSSH, MATT GETS TO SEE ME LIKE THIS, I FEEL LIKE A HO" I retaliated. We both calmed down and started giggling. "Why are we giving so much thought on how those jackass's are going to think of us" Mimi giggled. I nodded in agreement; I seriously didn't know what I would do without Meems. We checked ourselves in the mirrors. My cleavage was immensely showing, and Mimi's legs were so bare, we knew that the guys and girls would be dressed in glamed things. But Mimi and I were going to make a fashion statement. As we walked into the restaurant, I noticed Matt's band was staring at me like a hawk, as they were seated at the opposite side of us girls. Hikari grinned and kissed on the cheeks, as we took our seats next to Jun. "I feel like this is some kind of reunion" Jun whispered in my ear. As I nodded and whispered back "I would never want my bachelorette party like this, or even around my man's friends. Across from the girls was The Wolves minus Matt, Joe, Takeru, Davis, Ken, and Cody. We were waiting on Matt and Taichi. We all chatted up enjoyed our conversations as I actually felt closer to the Wolves. They were flirting with me way to much to the point were Takahashi asked me on a date. I politely refused as everyone's eyes were in shock. Then I realized that Matt had arrived just in time to see Takahashi ask me on a date. His cold stone blue eyes averted from me to his band mate. Taichi patted him on the back which made him sit across from me. He couldn't look at me in the eye. I rolled my eyes, like what the fuck, we weren't even dating and he was making such a big deal out of his band mate asking me out. He was the one who had broken up with me, so was I not allowed to look at other men, or go on dates. Taichi started trying to converse with me as Matt did the same with Mimi. I held Meems hand to make sure she was okay if I talked with Tai and she did the same to mine. We both smiled and conversed with each others exes. Jun got a text message, and when she read it she went "Oh, god this can't be happening, Kari I'm SO sorry I have to leave" And she burst into tears running out of her seat and into the café washroom with Joe, Daisuke, Mimi and I right behind her tail. Mimi and I comforted our crying best friend as Joe was banging through the door begging to ask if he could come in. "Joe can you and Daisuke leave us alone and go back to the table for like 30 mins PLEASE." Mimi said. "Guys I love you and all and this is why I'm telling you guys this first but….but…. I'm pregnant. I was so shocked; Jun was the type of girl who had a purity ring, the all Christian kind of girl. My mind had so many things going through it, everything just went BLANK.

MATT'S POV:

After Jun's sudden outburst, not even 10 mins into the incident. Mimi ran out of the bathroom, and grabbed me and made me run with her to where she had come from. I stared in horror as I saw the love of my life lifeless on the bathroom floor. "You have got to be kidding me, did you call 911" I asked. "Yup, she just fainted." Joe said as he was comforting his girlfriend. "Matt I called you to come, so that you could perform CPR on Sora, just to keep her heartbeat steady." Joe also said. I blushed but got straight down to business. I put my mouth on Sora and blew air into her; I did everything Joe told me. While Mimi was in hysteria mode, I remembered the jealous rage in Taichi's eyes when Mimi grabbed me like her life depended on it, fuck I had some serious explaining to do with the VERY pissed of Tai. I did a bunch of compressions when Sora's eyes fluttered as I put my mouth on hers. I felt her lips deepen this so called "kiss". I moaned in pleasure as Joe coughed a little over the top. I blushed as the heavily breathing Sora asked "What's happening?" "You fainted, babe after you heard Jun's news" Mimi said quietly as she wiped her tears and hugged Sora tightly. "Are you serious, and did Matt and Me just make out?" I looked at Joe and gave him the "tell her a lie" face. "Nope he was just giving you CPR" Joe said answering her question. Jun was crying so badly as Sora and Mimi comforted her and the ambulance took Sora and Jun to the Hospital to make sure they were alright. I really didn't know what was wrong with Jun, and neither did Joe. Mimi grabbed Joe and took him in her car as they chased after the ambulance. I turned back to the café, praying that none of them had seen the ambulance, because knowing Yolei, Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke they would faint at the moment. "What happened?" Taichi said in a mono tone voice. I was fed up with this bullshit "Tai you and I both know, Mimi and I are NOT like that, besides someone fainted and Joe asked me to do CPR on them." I shrugged, trying to forget the passion I gave Sora on our "KISS". "WHAT!!" everyone screamed. "Was it Mimi?" Yolei, Taichi asked. "It was Jun wasn't it?" Daisuke, Takeru, and Ken asked. But Hikari and Takeru answered their gut feeling with "No guys it was Sora" I nodded as Takahashi my friend who has a crush on Sora asked "Is she okay, where is she now, did a doctor see her? How could this have happened?" "Dude chill, Matt's called dibs on her 4 years ago" Taichi said winking at me as I glared a response. "She's not something I can claim and yeah Takahashi she's alright." "Um to the married couple to-be they apologize for creating such a ruckus." I said to my brother and future sister-in-law.

JOE'S POV:

Mimi grabbed me as I was ready to bawl my eyes out. How could I not know what was happening in my girlfriends life.

"Mimi please tell me what going on?" I asked weakly.

"Joe its better if you hear it directly from her, because trust me hun, its going to affect your life BIG TIME" Mimi said.

"What could be so scary that it made SORA faint, wait did she cheat on me" I said horrified. "What the fuck, Joe what kind of question is that!" Mimi yelled. "Were almost there you'll find out soon".

She said reassuring me. We got into the parking lot and I broke into a run, poor Mimi couldn't catch up to me in her high heels.

"Jun Motimiya" I said to the receptionist. "And what relationship do you have with her?" the lady asked. "Boyfriend" I replied bluntly. "Okay room 234 gynecology"

What gynecology, isn't that pregnancy and stuff. OH GOD don't tell me. I broke out in another dash. As I witnessed my girlfriend getting an ultrasonic. I ran to the room, and asked Jun bluntly "Am I the father?" She looked at me in a surprised way.

"JOE KIDO YOU MOTHERFUCKER OF COURSE YOU ARE! YOU WANT A FUCKING PATERNITY TEST! YOU BITCH YOU'RE THE ONLY MAN I'VE EVER SLEPT WITH" She screamed, scaring the doctor. I grinned at her and gave her the biggest kiss ever. We were literally making out in front of the doctor. " you shouldn't make your wife upset like this, it can cause harm to the baby" The doctor said.

"I'm not his wife…..yet" Jun said, which surprised me because she always told me she wanted to get married at the age of 27. I blushed and nodded. "She's alright, but I want her to come to daily checkups every month" I nodded again as the doctor left, I kissed Jun and the kiss kept on deepening. "AWWWWWWWW" Mimi and Sora grinned at us. Immediately Jun ran to them and hugged them said "YOU GUYS ARE SO MY BABIES GODMOMMAS!!" I sweat dropped, that meant I was reliable on finding my child's godfathers. "I guess we should return to the bachelorette/bachelor party?" I asked. As Jun nodded but Mimi and Sora frowned yet reluctantly agreed. I took the car keys from Mimi so that we could return safely in one piece.

MATT'S POV:

I was enjoying myself with Taichi and Takeru because we were making fun of Daisuke. As I felt this delicious aroma within me, it smelled sultry and fruity at the same time. I turned around to see my gorgeous ex, smiling at me. "You came back?" I grinned. "Matt I want to talk to you_, alone_" she said. I smiled; maybe it was time I told her the truth. I followed Sora as I saw Taichi watching us leave, and his attention turn to Mimi. We got to the side of the parking lot. "Your okay right?" I said touching her forearm. She then asked me "What happened to us that night?" I felt her breath on my neck, it gave me chills. I looked down and blushed to see her cleavage. "Sora it was my entire fault, I told you I had to break up with you because it was forced. I wasn't thinking properly. After living the life of a Rock Star I've realized that I would give anything up for you." My body towered over hers; we were so close that any spectator would believe we were going to get dirty. "But Matt the time I needed you the most you weren't there for me, my Mom kicked me out that day and I thought I could stay at your place and all you wanted to do was break up, like what the fuck I'm not something you can hurt anytime and take back whenever you feel like!" I suddenly hugged her; I knew I had to become her friend again before trying to get to the next level. "Sora I only want to be friends with you, I want you to forgive me. Can you do that as my one wish?" I lied, man was I bullshitting. At this moment I wanted to kiss her until her lips hurt, rip of her clothes … man, the things I would do to her. "You only want to be friends? That's all, you just want forgiveness!" she spat, as she pushed away from me. I was confused, what the hell was that. Girls were so confusing.


	4. David and Stupid Bathroom Fights

URGH, I really want to do some online shopping D:

I really want some makeup & jewelry to relieve my stress on FAILING MATH (N) (N) (N) I have no use for math #dsjhsf ANYWAYS I love when people review good things about this story thank you SO much; it means a lot to me. + Contest details at the end of the chapter! Now on to the story!

WEDDING BLISS

Normal POV:

(A/N: I use a lot of POV's haha, and it's because David's visiting Obaida)

"David I NEED you here, in Japan with me please!" Sora begged her best friend who was in America. She was just finalizing the dresses, while letting her makeup sit in her face so it could be ready for the wedding which was going to happen tomorrow.

"Sora, since you are one of my dearest friends in the whole wide world that I would never want to lose, I guess it's okay if I have a 3 day vacation in Japan" David said chuckling.

"GAAAAAAH, I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW, if you weren't gay you know I'd be all over you" Sora said grinning.

"Great to know, just pick me up when my flight comes in OR ELSE, besides I'm only coming to check out this Yamato fellow." David said in a sarcastic voice.

"HA! Very funny , but Matt and I are not on good terms. I wouldn't want you stealing my ex that I STILL have feelings for would I? And are you serious you're going to get here by the next 24 hours, BABY BOO you're amazing" Sora said.

"Fine, Fine I'm going to Obaida to check out that Taichi that Mimi's always blabbing about. And you know I'm always joking baby. Me and Tom are having an AMAZING relationship, no third party included please. I want to see if these guys that you girls have fallen head over heels for should really get you guys. If they aren't the right one's you have plenty of men waiting for you in America. Trust me you two have a fan club" David said.

"AW, baby boo you make me feel better whenever I talk to you. And you're right you don't need Tom kicking your ass for checking out Matt and Tai. I have to go show the dresses I made for the girls to them now. I'll see you tomorrow okay love" Sora said as she hung up. She got into the car and sped to meet up with the girls who were at Mimi's place.

"Look who's FINALLY here" Jun said smirking at Sora as she pulled the dresses that were wrapped in plastic out of Sora's hand.

"Sorry, it's because I was planning to have a date for the wedding. And you guys will see him when we pick him up tomorrow okay?"

"HMMM so he's a mystery guy? He better not be a scumbag" Mimi said.

"Meems, every guy is a scum bag to you" Jun laughed.

"Here we GO" Sora flashed the first dress. Mimi grabbed it and immediately went to the bathroom. Sora laughed as she showed Jun her dress, which in a millisecond Jun dashed to the nearest unoccupied room. Sora changed into her dress as the three girls stepped out.

"It's GORGEOUS" Jun and Mimi screamed. Mimi had a pearl pink dress that was sleeveless and the bottom of the dress had ruffles which made Mimi look like a princess. Her bare shoulders accompanied the dress well, as her figure fit it in all angles. Jun had a pearl soft orange v –neck dress on, it stopped to the calf point of her legs and her bare back was showing. Her tattoo of the crest of reliability was in bird's eye view that made her look sexy. Sora had a creamy red one strap dress that exposed just enough to make men run wild, but appropriate for a wedding, she looked like a model.

"So you guys really like it?" Sora blushed.

"Oh fucking hell, do I ever" Mimi said grinning at her best friend, while Jun ecstatically nodded and gave her thumbs up.

"What's wrong Junnie?" Sora said concerned.

"Guy's I'm PREGNANT, my body will never fit in these types of clothes again, what if…..if… Joe leaves me because I'm so fat and ugly" Jun cried.

"Babe, that will never happen, cause if it does Joe will never have a penis again" Mimi said reassuringly.

"Okay, so what time do we have to go tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"MM if we want to pick up your mystery guy we better be early so I'm saying 12, because the wedding starts at 1?" Mimi stated.

"Sure, whichever time that will make us NOT fashionably late" Sora said winking.

The Day of the Wedding

"Oh GOD, any faster JOE" Mimi yelped in the car as time was running out.

"Chill Meems were almost there" Joe stressed.

"SOORA, you could have told us that your guy would be waiting at the AIRPORT!" Jun shouted.

"It's David, isn't it?! Tom was telling me how he mysteriously went on vacation yesterday! He was so worried" Mimi said.

"David just wants to see if Matt and Tai are the right ones for us, and knowing David he's probably ready in his suit." Sora blushed.

"WHAT. I DO NOT LIKE or LOVE TAICHI KAMIYA, that scum bag is the king of scum bags" Mimi shouted.

"Mimi stop lying to yourself. Besides he didn't even cheat on you, Tai fully sent me the video of what happened that night, and it was CATHERINE kissing Taichi. Not the other way around." Joe said.

Mimi went back into her thinking, as they got to the airport.

The door opened and David got into the car, while Joe put his luggage in the trunk.

"Hey beautiful's" He whispered. Giving the girls chills.

"HEY, you have a man. Stop trying to womanize." Sora giggled at her date.

"All I said was Hey beautiful's, and what a coincidence that were wearing the same color" David said winking at his best friend.

"BOO, why didn't you bring Tommy" Mimi said frowning.

"He had an upcoming case, and I didn't want him to fret, he's been so stressed" David said in concern.

"Guy's were already 10 min's late" Joe said shyly, as they got to the banquet.

The three girls and two men ran like there was no tomorrow to the hall.

Matt's POV:

I looked at my watch, as everyone was getting seated. Where were they? Either Sora or Mimi had a date because there was an extra seat at the table we were all sitting at. I was anxious to see who this person was. Finally they arrived, Mimi walked in first, she looked gorgeous, the planner made her sit beside me. I grinned at her and whispered "Why were you so late?" "Hehe Sora's date was a little to far from us" She replied. I don't know why my hand turned into a fist, was I jealous? Jun and Joe walked in next. They looked adorable. They sat on the other side of Mimi. Meaning I would be face to face with Sora and her date. I looked up to see the most gorgeous red head in my life walking towards our table with her hands linked to this handsome black haired man. He was 6 foot, very built, he was tanned and his eyes were mellow green. Taichi would have easily named him competition, but Taichi was talking to all the guests, which I was doing at first, so he didn't get to see the girls. My teeth clenched as Sora would occasionally lean in and whisper in David's ear. Taichi had finally got to our table and stayed seated next to Sora. He gave everyone a smile, but was evidently tired out. He looked at Sora and David, and was shocked to see that she would actually bring a date. "Hey I'm Taichi Kamiya" He said sternly. "Hey I'm David Armani" He said with care. We all watched Takeru and Kari say there vows and get married. I felt like crying, that was my baby brother getting married.

After we got to eat lunch, and I saw David go off to the bathroom. I decided to go follow him and ask him some questions. He was washing his hands when I entered.

"Hey are you really dating Sora?" I spat out. I sounded rude but I never meant to come off like that. My hands suddenly curled into fists and I punched the innocent guy. "WHAT THE FUCK" David yelled as his eye started swelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Sora suddenly busted into the bathroom. She gasped at the injured David and glared at the culprit. "Yamato Ishida you better stay out of my fucking life! How could you have punched my BEST FRIEND! When you hurt my friends , it's like your hurting me! Bastard!" She screamed. I couldn't bear to look at her face, because I had caused her this embarrassment. She grabbed David, who was wiping water on his injury, and zoomed out of the bathroom. Chance to get her back = FAILED.

Sora's POV:

Damn that Yamato! David probably hates Japan right now, and he has to return to America with a black eye. "Are you okay babe?" I asked him as I applied some medicine from Joe's handy dandy car. "Huh, it's nothing. I'm not a pussy you know" He smiled. That's what I loved about David; he brings the best into the worst situations. "Besides, I think you and Matt will make an awesome couple" He winked. I stared at him. "Did Yamato punch your brain out too?" "HAHA, no it's because I know he _cares _about you **a lot**!" "Well he isn't proving it to me! He told me he just wants to be 'friends'" I said rolling my eyes. "Bullshit! He sooooooooo likes you! Trust me, because Yamato Ishida is _fine_. No girl in her right mind would reject him." David grinned. I shook my head and tried to forget about everything. "So are we returning to the wedding, or do you want me to drop you off at the hotel?" "Uh, I've had enough for today. Hotel" "Okay let me just call Meems. She's probably dying in there." I giggled. "SORA YOU MOTHERSUCKER, where are YOU and DAVID AND YAMATO? having a threesome? " Mimi screamed. Meems was PISSED. "You're a pervert whore, and Yamato punched David, so I screamed at him, and I'm taking David to his hotel. Want to join?" I asked. "YES, YES AND YES, Jun wants to come too, and knowing Joe he wants to tag along" Mimi said. "Okay, I'll be at the main entrance with David waiting for you" I smiled. I can't believe in love anymore.

Joe receives a text. Taichi: Joe male bonding tomorrow. Me, You, Iz, and Matt.

SORRY, I has no inspiration until **The Pink Pwincess **commented : D thanks hun !

ALSO **CHAN LEE**, and other's. I'll get back to that LOL

+ SORRY for the terrible grammar D : criticism wanted , just tell me up front if the chapter sucked :D

**& I have a contest idea I'll give you the theme'S of the next chapter AND YOU GUYS HAVE TO CHOSE AN APPROPRIATE TITLE, AND ILL CHOSE THE WINNER : D SHPANKS ! **

**Theme's : **

**Bffl leaves**

**Male bonding**

**Godfathers **

**Female bonding **

**A very angry Mimi **

**Contest ends May,16,2010 ! **


End file.
